Eyeing the Throne: The 67th Hunger Games
by justabunchofmuggles
Summary: "A horse never runs so fast as when he has other horses to catch up and outpace." -Ovid. Open SYOT. 18/24.
1. Form

The 67th Hunger Games Form

Guidelines:

-We're accepting reviewed tributes, although we prefer PMs. If you send a PM, title it like this: _Duck Yoo, District Five Male_ or _Terezie "Zie" Raquelle, District Two Female._

-CELEBRITY LOOKALIKES ARE NOT OPTIONAL. WE MIGHT END UP NEEDING THEM. SAME WITH THE QUOTES. WE DON'T WANT TO CHASE YOU DOWN.

-If you don't review every once in a while, no matter how good your character is, all the more likely for us to kill them sooner. It means you're not committed.

-Remember to be detailed and creative (no Mary-Sues or Gary-Stues!), and have fun! Don't create for the win, create for the story!

-You are allowed to submit up to three tributes, although we likely won't take all of them. **At this point in time, all tributes must be male. The open districts are districts 3, 4, 5, 6, 9, and 12.**

Wishlist: **Males** , **tributes under 16, antagonists, innocents.** You can still submit whatever you want; but remember, these are more likely to enter the Games. The tribute list is in the next chapter if anyone wants to check out what is still available.

Name:

Age:

Gender: Male

District:

Backup District(s):

Personality:

Appearance:

Celebrity Lookalike:

Backstory:

Family:

Friends:

Reaped/Volunteered:

Reaction/Reason:

Reaping Outfit:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of Choice:

Backup Weapons:

Alliance Requirements/Preferences (include Career if so):

Romance?:

Token:

What They Show The Gamemakers:

Possible Training Score:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Quote:

What happens with them in the bloodbath?:

Do they survive the bloodbath?:

Preferred Death:

Last Words/Thoughts:

Anything Else?:


	2. Tribute List

**-Note: This is semipermanent, we may move some people around as we find the perfect fit. But this is pretty much what it'll look like in the end.**

 **TBS: To Be Submitted!**

District One: Luxury

Female: **Elizabeth Margaret "Bess" Andrews** _-Rosemarie Benson_

Male: **Curare Lazuli** _-stuckathomebgs_

District Two: Masonry

Female: **Gretia Marlo** _-The Tributes from Two_

Male: **Mason Granet** _-thaishark3_

District Three: Technology

Female: **Gigabyte "Gigi" Data** _-Mystical Pine Forest_

Male: **Der Fuherreich** _-firepoisonsteel_

District Four: Fishing

Female: **Marina Tayles** - _ImperioYou_

Male: TBS

District Five: Power

Female: **Orianna Brinley** _misfit .right_ _.in_

Male: TBS

District Six: Transportation

Female: **Blaire Morgan** - _ImperioYou_

Male: TBS

District Seven: Lumber

Female: **Melia Aster** _-catnip851_

Male: **Arian Prewett** _-HestiaAbnegation11_

District Eight: Textiles

Female: **Mimi Monroe** _-the bee movie_

Male: **Alexi Argon** _-HestiaAbnegation11_

District Nine: Grain

Female: **Elsie Elliot** _-stuckathomebgs_

Male: TBS

District Ten: Livestock

Female: **Merona Morris** _-Zayngel22_

Male: **Knox Tallen** _-WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper_

District Eleven: Agriculture

Female: **Zara Keene** _-misfit-right-in_

Male: **Emyrus White** _-Fanatic Whovian Writer_

District Twelve: Mining

Female: **Skye Hammonds** _-allthingsbright_

Male: TBS


	3. Prologue- App One Year Ago

_Romerie Bliss, 22 Y/O, District Ten_

 _Victor of the 59th Hunger Games_

Romerie's heart sank as Sanne fled the Career pack. She'd been doing so well… She cheered Sanne on in her head. Ashae, sitting next to her to monitor her male tribute from Nine, watched intently while gripping Romerie's hand, which she was grateful for.

She'd watched this happen so many times over the years. Too many years. District Ten usually died in the bloodbath, or made it about halfway through before they stumbled upon some mutt or tribute. But Sanne was in the final seven. The three Careers had decided to go hunting, and the Gamemakers had shoved them towards Sanne. Ashae winced next to her, and Romerie loosened her grip to see the redhead's hand was paler than usual. They exchanged a small, nervous smile before turning their attention back to the screen.

Sanne tripped over a gnarled tree root. A lump rose in Romerie's throat as her stomach sank even further, down with her heart. _No, Sanne. Get up! Get up, dammit!_

The blonde girl from One arrived first and pounced. _Get up! Sanne! Get_ up, _dammit!_

Ashae looked away. The boy and girl arrived and waited while the girl made long work of her. Sanne screamed and squirmed and cried out for help, shrieking with all her might. The pleas slowly dwindled down in volume until it was small, pitiful whispers coming from her tribute's mouth. "Someone. Please…" whispered the bloody mess that was Sanne. Romerie found herself no longer wishing that Sanne would run away, but that the cruel Career would end it already. The blonde raised her head and winked at the camera slyly while she sank the knife into Sanne's throat. Blood bubbled from the twelve-year-old's mouth as the cannon fired. The blonde stood and blew a kiss at the camera before running off with her allies.

Romerie couldn't look away as the camera zoomed in on Sanne's now-dead body. Ashae hugged her tightly. Romerie took deep breaths, fighting tears and anger that the girl had been so cruel. A glance around the room revealed the other mentors eyeing the big screen, where the scenes the rest of Panem was seeing were televised. Sanne was being shown there too. Many looked queasy, even the Mentors who had been Careers back in their Games.

Romerie buried her head in her hands. Sanne was gone. She couldn't get the image of her tribute calling out the names of her loved ones, of her friends, of her fellow tribute (even though he was already dead), of her escort, Caesar, anyone who came to mind. That included Romerie, of course. Romerie's name was one of the most often that popped up in her screams.

There would definitely be nightmares for her tonight. And Sanne had joined the list of tributes she had failed thus far. Which meant all of the tributes she had mentored. She just wanted one tribute, just one… one was all she needed… Would it kill anyone to let one of her tributes live? Actually, yes, it would, but still… Sanne's face flashed before her, screaming her name again, and Romerie finally succumbed to tears.

Once again, District Ten was out of the running for the Hunger Games.

 **-Hey, everyone! We've begun placing our submitted tributes in Districts, as you can see. Don't forget to spread the word!**

 **~the muggles**


	4. D1 Reapings: Bess & Curare

**_Thanks to Rosemarie Benson for Bess and stuckathomebgs for Curare._**

 _District One Reapings_

 _Curare Lazuli, 18, District One_

I glanced at my alarm clock. One's Reapings are at nine-thirty and it's already eight forty-five. I groan. I drag myself out of bed, knowing Charlie will if I don't. It's too late to get any last-minute training in, so I pull on my new suit- a green one with a shimmering gold vest. I quickly gel my hair before heading downstairs, trying to make it look as though I've been awake for a while so Charlie doesn't tease me, which is likely happening anyway.

"Hey, Cur," she greets me. She's already dressed in a flowy purple blouse and short black skirt for her last Reaping. "What took you so long?"

I glance at the stove clock. It's nine o'clock now.

I shrug.

She grins, flipping a piece of mousy brown hair out of her face. Some of it's braided back to keep it out of the way, but it still falls forward into her face. "Was it your hair?"

I put a fake-innocent expression on my face and shrug again. Charlie laughs before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "C'mon, I used my excellent cooking skills to make some toast for breakfast. Let's eat," she orders.

We sit at our small table, feasting on toast for a few minutes. It's not bad toast, actually. Especially for homemade. Charlie knows perfectly well that we could have ordered a chef to make us breakfast today. She wants something.

As I gobble down my last piece of toast, Charlie asks me, "Cur... I know this is your last chance to Volunteer, but do you really have to?"

There it is.

"Charlie, I can't just let my training go to waste," I explain. "I've already been chosen. There's no backing out anymore."

She sighs. "You could let someone else Volunteer, you know. There's still time for you to stay with me. We don't need the money, Cur. We've got a big house already and you have a job. There's nothing to gain from the Games."

I shake my head. "I can't disappoint my parents."

"I... I just don't want to lose you," she mumbles. "We're already engaged. I want to get married, Cur. There are monsters that will be in there that want to kill you. What if I have to watch you die? How do you expect me to do that?" There are tears in her eyes.

"Charlie," I reply gently. "I will make it through the arena. There's no way I'm going to die in there. I've got you to fight for, and that's more than the other tributes will be fighting for already."

She meets my gaze, sees my confidence. She wavers. "A-are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive," I declare. Charlie relaxes the tension she was holding and bites into her last piece of toast.

As soon as she finishes, we leave to make the short walk to the square, holding hands. Eventually we have to let go to get blood drawn and head to the eighteen-year-old section. She gives me a quick squeeze before walking off to find some of her friends, and I head to the eighteen-year-old boy's section.

 _Elizabeth Margaret "Bess" Andrews, 18, District One_

I only let her mother fuss over me for a few minutes. "Mom! I'm, like, going to be fine!" I insist, and she finally just gives me a hug, taking a second to adjust my white-capped sleeves before heading off to view the Reapings with my father in tow. He gives me a quick grin before following her.

It doesn't take long for me to locate Kylie in the sea of eighteen-year-old girls. Her blonde hair is braided up so elegantly she draws attention to herself immediately, without trying. She greets me with enthusiasm.

"Bess! You're so pretty!" she squeals, hugging me. "How did you do your hair like that? It's so pretty!"

It's only a sleek braid over my shoulder, plain and simple, but I oblige Kylie. We chatter on about hair and clothes for a little while, the other girls avoiding eye contact with me. They don't understand why Kylie is friends with me. At least half of them probably think we're dating, how much time we spend with each other.

Just to set the record straight: I don't have a crush on Kylie. The girl I do have a crush on is off-limits and doesn't know I exist.

Kylie and I eventually stop chatting as the mayor begins his speech: same speech he's been giving since the beginning of time. Can't he, like, spice it up a bit? Just a little? That way, maybe less people would yawn.

"Now, let's begin with our female tribute!" our escort finally screeches into the microphone. "And our female tribute is..."

 _Curare Lazuli, 18, District One_

"...Charlotte Feierfell! Charlotte, please come up to the stage!"

 _No. No. Nonononono._

 _Not Charlie._

I look to the eighteen-year-old-girl's section, where Charlie is shakily trying to put on a confident face as she walks towards the stage. Her eyes are running over the crowd, trying to find me, trying to find her parents and her older sister Felicity. She stands next to our escort, who then chirps, "Do we have any Volunteers?"

 _Please please please please please someone anyone please._

"I Volunteer as tribute!" a voice cries out. A girl in a white-capped dress dashes forward, a slight expression of... is that panic? on her face.

Charlie relaxes and hurries back into the girl's section. I relax. She's safe. She's okay. I'm so busy being relieved, I miss the girl's name. But that's okay; I'll get to know her later. She seems strong and trained, at least. And she Volunteered for Charlie. I owe her one.

"Now, for our male tribute..." the escort continues.

 _Elizabeth Margaret "Bess" Andrews, 18, District One_

"Heracles Mozart, please come to the stage!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" doesn't take much long to come after. The fourteen-year-old boy melts back into the crowd. I study the boy who has Volunteered.

 _Not_ him _._

I know perfectly well who this boy is before he states his name into the mic. "Curare Lazuli." He's a bit pale in the face. His dark blue eyes are searching the crowd for Charlotte. He doesn't relax until he spots her. He's so worried, he forgets to be cocky and swaggering.

"District One, your tributes!" the escort announces. The crowd applauds, and then we're led off the stage to say our good-byes.

 _Curare Lazuli, 18, District One_

Charlie rushes into the room I'm waiting in and throws herself into my arms, crying. I hold her tightly and rock her until she stops. She smells like peaches and salt.

"Cur," she eventually mumbles into my ear, "I don't want you to go."

"I have to," I tell her. "But I'm coming back soon, okay? It'll only be a little while."

She sniffles. "Okay."

We sit together for a little while in silence, enjoying each other's presence before she is forced to leave.

"I have your token," she eventually tells me, handing me a necklace with a single blue bead hanging on it.

"My lapis lazuli?" I smile. "Thanks, Charlie." She fastens the first piece of gem I ever mined around my neck and gives me a kiss.

"You know, when I come back, my father won't make me work in the mines anymore," I remind her. "We'll get to live in a mansion together."

"I know."

We kiss, and then she leaves, my parents coming in to tell me how proud they are and give me some instructions on strategy. Nothing entirely noteworthy- that's how confident they are. No tears with them.

Lastly, my best pals come in- Ray, Sander, and Easton. We joke around a bit until Ray finally relaxes his already decently cold personality, and Sander recovers from a shy conversation with his crush, and Easton accepts that I'm going into the Games. They give me hugs and claps on the back.

Then, it's time to board the train.

 _Elizabeth Margaret "Bess" Andrews, 18, District One_

My parents come in for a few minutes to congratulate me and tell me to come home before leaving me again. I'm relieved when Oliver and Kylie come in.

"Bess!" Kylie squeals before rushing in for a hug. "You'll be amazing, I know it! There's no way you're not coming back! And if you don't, I'll kill you! Got it?" she demands.

I laugh and hug her back. "I promise," I reply sincerely. "There's, like, absolutely no way you'll see me die on live TV."

Kylie smiles. "Didn't think so!"

Oliver finally gets a word in. He hugs me for a long minute before telling me, "Kylie's right. There's no way I'm watching you die on live TV, either." He's serious, his light locks clipped short and pale green eyes filled with worry.

"I promise, I promise. You'll see me in the flesh again," I reply. Peacekeepers enter to escort Kylie and Oliver out- they haven't been quick, even with the rapidly-paced conversation (Kylie's great at taking a long time to do absolutely anything). Before they leave, Kylie shoves her bracelet in my hand.

"Don't die!" she calls over her shoulder.

"I won't!" I yell back.

Oliver fixes me with a stare. "Seriously, don't."

"I won't."

I've been expecting them to be my last, but one more person shuffles in- a girl.

Charlotte.

"Thank you for Volunteering," she tells me. She has slowly-drying tears tracks on her face. She's been crying.

"No problem," I reply, putting the bracelet on my wrist and taking a second to admire it.

"If Cur doesn't win," she continues, "I hope you do."

I smile. "Thanks."

She turns to leave. I hesitate. This is probably my last chance. If I don't win, she needs to know. "Wait!"

She turns back around. "Yes?"

I hesitate again. "Since middle school, I've, like, you know..."

Realization and recognition dawn in her eyes. I nod.

"...liked you. A lot."

Charlotte suddenly hugs me. "Thanks for telling me," she whispers into my ear, cutting off my awkward stammering. I blush crimson.

"T-that doesn't change anything?" I ask, a little surprised as well as embarrassed. I didn't know blushes could be so hot. And while I've told people I like girls, I haven't told the specific girl... until now.

She gives me a squeeze. "It shouldn't." She gives me a kiss on the cheek. "For luck."

I'm rendered, like, speechless.

I'm still in a lightheaded daze when she leaves and when I'm escorted onto the train. I'm so out of it I forget to ignore and dislike Curare.

Charlotte Feierfell was not the only reason I Volunteered, but that reason is now justified.

 **So, that's Bess and Curare (pronounced sir-ra-re).**

 **Who did you prefer and why?**

 **Who do you think will make it farther in the Games?**


End file.
